


Hot Summer Nights

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the "Giles and Xander find out" fic, set in the summer of '98.  Starts off with Angel being a prick, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on February 26, 2000, there are seven chapters and it took me five months to write. *sigh*

Willow looked up from the latest issue of Cosmo as Buffy walked into the room, wrapped in a fluffy robe and drying her hair with a towel. "Should I be worried that I already know fifteen of the twenty ways to spice up a relationship?"

Buffy gave her friend a small grin and sank down on the end of the bed. She had returned from a productive evening of slaying to find Willow curled on her bed, reading. It was a Friday night in July and it hadn't been difficult to convince the Slayer to head for the Bronze, especially since her mother was out of town until Sunday night.

Willow planned to meet Spike there and whisk him away to his apartment, where she hoped to make good use of the fifty dollars worth of new underwear she was wearing.

"What don't you know?" Buffy asked.

"Hot wax?" Willow asked skeptically.

"What do you do with hot wax?"

"Well, it doesn't go into explicit detail, but apparently you pour it on body parts and peel it off."

"Sounds messy." Buffy tossed the towel aside and reached for the hair dryer sitting on her desk.

Just as she was about to turn it on, an angry growl came from the window. "Out Willow, NOW."

Willow nearly fell off the bed as she scrambled over to the inside wall. Looking up she saw Angel climb into the room, a furious look on his face.

Buffy dropped the hair dryer and stood up, backing up slightly, away from his obvious anger. "I thought you were coming by tomorrow," she said in a neutral voice.

"Plans change," he sneered at her, then swivelled his head towards Willow, saying silkily, "Unless you want to join us, get out."

"It's okay, Willow. I'll see you later."

At Buffy's urging, Willow grabbed her bag and edged her way out of the room. As soon as she made it to the hallway, she started running, and the slamming of the front door was heard before Buffy could think of anything to say.

Angel started to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. "I was having a good night, Buff. I was expecting three new fledglings to arise in three different cemeteries. I went to each one, to each grave, and do you know what I found?" He didn't pause for her to answer. "I found disturbed earth, the signs of a struggle, and a lot of dust." He came to a stop in front of her and Buffy forced herself not to back away.

"It's my job."

"At my sufferance."

"I...don't know what that means."

One hand snaked out and caught her around the waist, pulling her against his hard, tense body, as he hissed, "It means that you only get to do your job because I allow it, and I could very easily stop allowing it."

"And how would I explain that?"

"Maybe it's time the truth came out, lover. I'm tired of hiding and sneaking around. I rule this fucking town, and I own you." His eyes narrowed at the panic that crossed her face. "Maybe we should march over to Rupert's and tell him the truth you've been hiding for six months."

Buffy shook her head wildly. "No. We can't tell him. He wouldn't understand. He'd...he'd be so disappointed. Please don't tell him, Angel, please."

A nasty grin formed on the vampire's face. "And what will you do for me in return for my silence."

Two months before, Buffy would have sank to her knees in resignation and done anything he asked, but ever since that horrible night when Spike had been shot, Angel had been building her confidence in herself, remaking her into the strong-willed young woman the ensouled vampire had loved.

One little hand wrapped into the open neck of his shirt and dragged his head down. "I can pretty much guarantee that, if you do go running to Giles, my house and my bed will be off limits to you." She shoved him away from her, glaring. "So, why don't you take your anger and your nasty attitude and piss off."

Angel smirked and sat down on the end of the bed to pull off his boots. "Why don't you get your ass over here and make me feel all better for the loss of my fledglings."

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "And, why would I want to do that? You didn't take my feelings into consideration when you turned three members of the high school football team."

Shrugging, Angel picked up one of the recently dropped boots. "Fine. You stay here in your lonely little bed and finger fuck yourself. I'll go find somewhere, someone a bit more receptive."

Buffy's good mood plummeted again, and she scowled at her lover. "Maybe I'll do the same."

The black look that crossed Angel's face sent her a step backwards, and her breath caught in her throat.

"If you ever let another man touch you, he will die a long, horribly painful death, and you will watch every second of his suffering. It will be your last moment of freedom, Buffy, before I fasten an unbreakable iron collar around your throat and chain you to the end of my bed like a dog." Pure truth rang in his quietly voiced threat.

"Bastard," Buffy whispered, her face pale, her hands clenched at her sides. "Why is it fair for you?"

"Because I'm bigger, stronger, and the master here, lover. Accept it."

"When I mention sleeping with another guy, what do you feel, Angel? What makes you so angry?"

His face shuttered. "Nothing. You belong to me and I don't share."

"Drusilla belongs to you and you share her."

"That's different."

"Explain it to me," she demanded coldly.

Angel rose to his feet to tower over her. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Now, either get in bed or I'm leaving."

"...Then leave." She looked up at him with brave eyes, her stance determined and angry.

Angel's nostrils flared and his eyes turned even darker, then he grabbed her and tossed her onto her stomach on the bed, quickly moving to straddle her struggling body. Buffy reared up, trying to knock him off, but he pinned her down, smashing her face into the bedding. "I like your bitchiness to a point, Buffy, to a fucking point." Her air cut off, Buffy saw stars as she struggled and fought to free her face from the unyielding mattress. After a long moment, just when she was on the edge of unconsciousness, Angel released his hold on her neck, and she jerked her head up, dragging in deep gulps of air.

Weak and exhausted, she collapsed limply beneath him, tears streaming from her eyes. Angel flipped her onto her back and caught her arms, pressing her down hard. "Don't fucking cry," he snarled.

"I hate you. Go away. Why do I let you do this to me?" she wailed, more tears sliding down her pale cheeks, as her body began to shake.

Several long minutes passed before Angel spoke again, this time his voice hoarse with frustration tinged with fear. "Don't cry, baby. You know I hate it when you cry." All that served to do was make her cry harder, and Angel made a frustrated sound, then moved off of her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her up with him and onto his lap. She sobbed into his shirt, her trembling arms circling his neck.

"I hate you. I hate you so much..."

*****

"Do you think she's okay?" Cordelia asked Willow as they exited the bathroom at the Bronze, having escaped there to talk under the guise of powdering their noses.

Willow shrugged rather dejectedly. "He scares the shit out of me."

Cordelia arched one perfect eyebrow. "Yet, you still managed to climb into his bed. I'm just saying..." she said, forestalling Willow's angry scowl.

"He's probably beating her up right now and you know we'll have to go pick up the pieces again." Willow let slip a pensive sigh, then plastered a smile on her face. "It would really help if Xander got brought into the whole truth."

"Uh huh." Cordelia's smile echoed her friend's. "I refuse to be the cause of my boyfriend's heart attack. At least not until he's my eighty odd year old husband and I can give it to him in the sack."

They joined Xander at the table where he was listening to the band, his head bobbing to the music. "I thought Buffy was coming?" he asked distractedly.

"She was tired after patrol." Willow sat down next to her best friend, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Dead boy junior's lurking to the far right of the stage." Just as Xander spoke the lightly mocking words, Spike began to head for the table. Willow rose and edged through the crowd to meet him. Xander turned determinedly to his girlfriend. "Tell me when they're done smooching, so I can watch the band without hurling."

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Willow and Spike met on the dance floor, and kissed hungrily.

"It's been too fucking long, luv," he growled against her mouth. "Damn prick and his stupid out of town assignments. Any minion could have traipsed across the northwest picking up the pieces of crap he sent me for. He sent me just to keep me away from you for a week."

"You're here now; that's all that matters, and it's the twenty sixth day, so we still have time..."

"And you're not getting away tonight without me biting you." His hands held her possessively against him as he nuzzled her neck. Willow sighed softly, sinking against him as desire flooded her.

"Take me home, now," she pled. "I don't want to dance or sip coffee or make idle chit chat. I just want to make love all night long."

Spike lifted his head and looked down into her cloudy eyes, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

She tried to smile, but it came out feebly. "I was over at Buffy's, and Angel stormed in all threatening and...He was mad and when he gets mad..." She shuddered, hugging him tighter.

"She'll survive, Willow. He won't kill her."

"It's not her body I'm worried about. Every time he hurts her, every time he forces himself on her, every time she gives in and enjoys it, she breaks a little more. How long before there's nothing left of my friend?"

"There's nothing any of us can do for her, if she won't take measures to help herself. She can revoke the invitation. She can tell her Watcher. She can bloody well kill the bastard. But, she doesn't seem capable of doing any of that."

"Jenny's been trying to reconstruct the original spell that restored his soul, but Buffy doesn't want it performed."

Spike nodded slowly as they swayed to the music. "I can see that. Ensouled Angel would have all the memories of the things his demon did. As it is, Buffy must have a difficult time enough living with herself and the choices she's made, but to have to see the guilt and regret and even accusation and shame in Angel's eyes..."

"I know. I understand that. But, maybe Angel could just go away and Buffy could get on with her life."

"It's not that easy, luv. It's not just sex between them anymore. It may never have been. A part of her loves him, and a part of him, no matter how hard he denies it, loves her."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut before we hit the major angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters today because I thought the first posted on Sunday and then found it in my drafts. Originally published on March 4, 2000. Oh, butt plugs come into play between Willow and Spike in this chapter and Angel's getting closer and closer to actually having feelings for Buffy.

Buffy finally stopped crying and lay weakly against Angel's hard chest, held in his strong arms. He stroked her back, an action he was probably not aware he was performing, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head.

"Why does everything have to be so fucked up?" she murmured sadly. "Why can't we be like Spike and Willow?"

"Because we're not. We're Angel and Buffy. We can't be anything other than what we are." Gently cupping her chin, he lifted her eyes to his. "I will never love you, Buffy. I'm not capable of feeling love."

Silently denying the pain his words caused her, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his dark eyes. "But, do you have to act like you hate me? Why do you always feel like you need to hurt me?"

Angel's eyes narrowed. "I don't hate you, and I don't want to hurt you, most of the time, unless you deserve to be punished." Growling softly he caught her lips with his, kissing her with tender hunger. Buffy responded helplessly. She was never able to deny him when he was gentle with her.

And, she knew deep in her heart that he was in even deeper denial than she was over his feelings for her. He might say all he wanted was sex, but she didn't buy it anymore.

Angel lifted her off of him and lay her on her back, her hair fanning across her pillows. Moving to sit next to her supine form, he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a feather light kiss. Further kisses ran across her cheeks, erasing the tear streaks, before dancing over her closed eyes. With one hand, he slid the knot of her robe free and cupped one of her breasts, feeling the nipple harden against his cool palm.

Her heart rate and breathing increased and she stirred restlessly, her tongue slipping from between her lips to lick them nervously.

Catching a glimpse of her little pink tongue, Angel swooped down and covered her mouth with his, his own tongue rubbing against hers. Buffy's hands came up and found his shoulders, then the front of his shirt. As they kissed and his palm massaged her breast, she struggled with the buttons, finally getting them open. Pulling the shirt down his arms, she caressed his hard flesh, delicately raking her fingernails along his shoulders and back.

Angel shrugged out of the shirt, then lay down next to her on the bed, turning her onto her side to face him. He freed her from the robe, shoving it aside, then his mouth slid down her body. As he sucked lightly at the base of her throat, she gasped and whimpered in pleasure, her fingers moving into his hair to massage his scalp.

As Buffy's hands moved slowly down his back, kneading his taut muscles, Angel lowered his mouth to one of her perfect breasts, circling the sensitive nipple with his tongue until she arched her back and moaned his name. Her hands slid into the back of his pants, then around to the front. Fumbling with the buttons, she finally opened his fly. His cock thrust insistently into her hands and she squeezed gently, caressing the velvety flesh.

Turning her onto her back, Angel rose above her and pulled his pants off, as Buffy parted her legs and reached for him. As he lowered himself between her thighs, propped above her on his elbows and knees, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pinned her knees to his hips. He thrust his cock up and down her moistening cleft, smiling at the whimpers that came from her each time he hit her sensitive clit.

Dipping his head, Angel caught her lips with his. Their tongues tangled together as the kiss quickly became passionate. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders as her body arched to his. Buffy rolled her hips slightly, and on the next thrust, the head of his cock slipped inside her. They both gasped and clung together as he drove to her hot core.

Their kissing slowed to gentle nips and butterfly kisses as their bodies slowly rocked together. After several minutes, Angel lifted his head to gaze down with fiery eyes at her languid body. Her breasts lifted and fell with the movement of her hips, and pleasure washed over her face in gentle waves. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he lifted her hips and groaned as her silky legs wrapped around his waist. Angel continued to pump at a slow pace, building their passion with each gentle thrust.

Gradually the languor fled Buffy and she began to breathe quicker, her legs tightening, her hands reaching for him as she tried to induce him to a faster pace. Angel watched the changes in her expression, and felt her inner muscles clenching around his cock, making it throb with lust.

He sped up his thrusts, sending his pelvis slapping against her. Buffy rolled her head on the pillow and dug her fingers into the bedding, her hips slamming forward on their own. Leaning forward, Angel caught her hands and stretched them out to her sides, their fingers entwining. His chest brushed her breasts, making her gasp as her nipples hardened, and his mouth found hers.

Buffy cried into his mouth and arched wildly against him as her orgasm crashed over her. Her body shuddered around him, and Angel felt his balls tighten, seeking long-denied release. With a deep growl, he buried his mouth in her neck, sucking hungrily on the throbbing pulse, as he poured himself into her in short slams of his cock.

As she whimpered in satisfaction, Angel rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. Buffy curled up against him, her eyes falling shut as exhaustion overtook her.

Looking down at her sleeping face, Angel cursed softly to himself. He had meant to punish her. To fling her on her stomach and fuck her brutally, even maybe leave her wanting.

But, no, he'd made...he'd...

"Fuck..."

*****

Spike lounged on the bed watching through hot, narrowed eyes as Willow seductively stripped off her clothing, article by article. A sheer black blouse, green leather mini skirt, black pumps, black stockings. She was wearing a bra-- something she normally forewent--but what a bra it was!

It was made from sheer black lace trimmed with scarlet ribbons and had embroidered roses over her nipples. She wore a matching garter belt and teeny tiny panties that were basically two triangles and some ribbon.

Spike felt his cock press painfully against the front of his jeans, and he fumbled with the buttons. As Willow strolled towards the bed, he yanked and squirmed his way out of his jeans, cursing as they got caught on his boots. Removing the boots and flinging them across the room, he sent the jeans flying after them, then yanked his t-shirt over his head.

By the time he was naked, he was panting and Willow was crawling up the bed towards him.

"Do you want me?" she asked mischievously, since his desire for her was quite apparent. Spike gaped at her, his mind blank, as she stretched out on her back next to him, her arms over her head, one leg slightly bent at the knee. "Hmm?"

Growling uncontrollably, Spike sprang on her, shoving her legs apart and pinning her shoulders down to the bed. With one hand, he dragged the silk cloth away from her entrance, then he thrust forward, driving into her.

Willow squealed in pleasurable pain and wrapped her legs around his pumping hips, her own hips rising to meet each deep, pounding thrust. Looking up, she saw that he had morphed, his eyes yellow and blazing, his lips pulled back in a snarl, displaying his fangs. He was growling her name, grunting with every thrust, out of control.

She loved it this way, loved the knowledge that she could drive him to this state...

...loved the pleasure she got from hard, fast fucking.

As she angled her hips to rub her tender clit against him, she bared her throat, moaning his name softly.

Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, Spike dove for her neck, burying his fangs in her hot flesh. As her blood filled his mouth, he heard her yell his name, felt her clenching around his cock as a powerful orgasm hit her, and let himself go, spilling himself into her.

Their bodies continued to move together as they relaxed, until finally Spike pulled his fangs free and licked gently at the wounds. Sighing in pleasure and full of energy from her potent blood, he rolled to his side, pulling her with him and keeping himself buried inside her.

Willow lay limply against him, one leg wrapped around his waist, her whole body trembling. Slowly, she rubbed herself against him, feeling her clit pulse as it bumped against the base of his cock. The orgasms she experienced from his bites were extremely powerful, but when they were during sex, she was sometimes left still aroused. Spike never seemed to mind. With her blood empowering him, he was always ready for more.

She felt his cock hardening again inside her, filling and stretching her sensitive passage, and she squirmed in renewed delight. Spike pulled her closer, one hand squeezing her bottom and guiding her lazy movements, and kissed her tenderly.

Willow tasted her own blood in his mouth, but, instead of grossing her out, it sent a shiver of pleasure through her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, savoring the metallic taste of blood mingling with tobacco and wintergreen.

Spike broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down her face and chest, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from her. Nuzzling aside one side of her bra, he flicked his tongue at her nipple. Willow jerked and tightened her leg around him, squeezing her inner muscles around his slowly pumping cock.

Groaning, Spike turned onto his back, pulling her with him. As she squirmed into a sitting position, driving his cock even deeper inside her, his hands found the front clasp of her bra and tugged it open. Her breasts spilled into his hands, her nipples erect and tender to the touch. Willow hissed and squirmed even harder as he caressed her with just the tips of his fingers, the light touches sending shocks of lust through her.

Grasping his shoulders, she leaned into his touch as her hips began to rise and fall faster. On every down stroke, she rubbed her throbbing clit against him and clenched her vaginal muscles. Their eyes met, hers burning hotly into his stormy ones, and Willow's lips drew back as she moaned deep in her throat.

Her orgasm slammed through her sending her rocking against him, keening his name. Spike's hands tightened on her breasts and his hips thrust up one hard driving thrust before she toppled forward on him and his cock slipped from inside her.

As Willow returned quickly to full awareness she felt his erection rubbing against her thigh and grinned sappily down at him. Sliding down his body and between his legs, she rested her head on his stomach and gazed adoringly at his cock. It seemed to throb and pulsate before her eyes, and was red with borrowed blood, and slick with her secretions.

Gently she wrapped her fingers around the base and squeezed until he groaned. Her eyes lit up as a drop of fluid oozed from the slit at the tip, and she lowered her head to flick her tongue over it, sucking down the viscous semen.

Spike growled and dug his fingers into the bedding, wanting to thrust up into her mouth, but hampered by her arms and head pinning his legs down.

Willow ran one finger along the underside of his cock to the head, then back down, scraping lightly with her fingernail, smiling as he continued to growl. Her free hand moved between his legs to fondle his velvety balls. She pressed her thumb against his perineum and he bucked madly, his feet kicking on the mattress.

Grinning evilly, Willow scrambled over to the night stand and pulled open the drawer.

"Wh--what? Come back here?" Spike stuttered, his cock bobbing wildly in the air. His eyes narrowed at the toys she threw on the bed. "Willow..."

"Oh hush," she purred. "You'll love it." She held up a thick red butt plug consisting of bulbous knots, and licked her lips.

"I have Angelus plugging my ass whenever he wants. I don't need that," he muttered, but obediently turned onto his stomach as she made 'roll over' gestures. He hissed slightly as his throbbing cock was pressed between the bedding and his stomach, then wriggled, applying friction, until a sharp slap on one butt cheek made him gasp and shoot her a nasty glare.

"Get on your hands and knees and no touching yourself."

Spike obeyed, watching her open a bottle of lube and spread some over the plug. As she moved behind him, he closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his head on a pillow. He winced slightly as the first knob of the plug slid past his tight sphincter, then groaned as more of it slid into him and the head pressed against his sensitive prostate.

As she slipped the last knob in, Willow patted his butt and admired the way his muscles strained against the intrusive object. She gave the plug a twist and grinned as Spike growled in frustrated lust. "Very pretty." Untying the bows holding her panties on, she removed the scraps of lace and shrugged out of her bra, leaving her in the garter belt and silk stockings. Moving around to the head of the bed, she urged him backwards so that she could sit in front of him, leaning back against the headboard, her knees bent and her legs spread wide. The swollen flesh between her legs glistened with moisture and twitched under his hot eyes.

"Eat me," she commanded softly.

With another deep growl, Spike morphed, his golden eyes burning, his fangs bared. Arms shaking from the need for release, he dipped his head and ran his tongue along her cleft. His fangs scraped lightly at the tender flushed flesh of her vulva, and Willow whimpered.

One hand dug into the pillow she sat on, the other cupped her breast, the fingers tweaking the nipple into hardness, as her eyes closed and her head rolled on the headboard.

Spike lapped at her clit, then sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. As he rolled his tongue around it, her hips began to bounce up to his mouth, and her panting breath sounded in his ears. He continued to suck and lick her, gripping her knees and spreading them wider so he could rub her pulsing cleft with his nose and chin.

Willow moaned, a long drawn out sound, as she felt her climax building rapidly. Her heels dug into the mattress and her body arched as she gasped for air, her clit throbbing with need. With a sharp cry, she began to come, and Spike lifted his head slightly and sank his fangs into the soft curve of flesh below her flat stomach.

Already caught up in an intense orgasm, Willow could barely breathe as she was flung into another. Stars blinded her closed eyes and she bucked wildly beneath Spike's mouth, sobbing incoherently as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

With one last cry, she toppled sideways, only half conscious. Carefully Spike retracted his fangs and sat back on his heels, mindful of the plug. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her limp body a smug smile. Rolling her onto her stomach and lifting her hips, he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and flicked it open.

He poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand, then smeared it onto his cock, hissing at the tenderness as his lust swelled again. Dropping the bottle, he grabbed Willow's bottom and pulled her back against him. She mewled, still only half aware of what was happening, and he grinned wickedly.

Pressing the tip of his cock to her tight rosette, he pushed forward, sliding past her sphincter muscles. Willow groaned in painful surprise and her eyes popped open. She tried to push herself up, but Spike draped himself over her back, holding her down, as his cock imbedded itself to the balls. Knowing he was on the edge of orgasm, he began to thrust at a quick pace, driving deeply and making her gasp and wriggle at the pleasurable soreness.

Every thrust he made sent the butt plug rubbing against his prostate, and his eyes rolled wildy in his head at the burning pleasure. With a loud grunt, he came, shooting his cool emission into her tight, hot passage.

Spike collapsed onto his side, gasping for unneeded air. Willow sank down next to him, exhausted. Gently he brushed the tangled, sweaty hair from her face and brushed a kiss over her lips. She sighed softly, then reached behind him and carefully pulled the plug from him. Tossing it on the floor, she curled up next to him, her head on his arm, her eyes closed.

"Love you," Spike murmured.

"Love you, too." 

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finding out begins here. It's a bit short, but I like where it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on March 18, 2000. Angsty. And doesn't end at a break; next part just continues it...except it took me three months to get to it.

Buffy woke through several layers of deep sleep. Memories and sensations began to flood her mind--her mom was out of town as usual, there was a cool body wrapped around her, she ached in a pleasant way, someone was yelling her name and pounding up the stairs.

A masculine someone.

A very familiar someone.

"Buffy! Wake up. Crisis time. Oh my God!"

Eyes flying open as the owner of the voice registered in her sleep addled brain, Buffy sat up, dislodging the arm over her chest and the sheet which pooled at her waist.

Xander stood in the doorway, pale as the sheet, his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock.

Before she could think of something to say, he turned and bolted. Buffy scrambled from the bed, only to be caught and tugged across a hard male chest.

"Looks like the secret's out." Angel smirked lazily. "And I didn't have anything to do with it."

Kicking and slapping at him, Buffy managed to free herself and dove for her dresser and clean clothes. All she could think about was that Xander would run straight to Giles.

And... 'Oh God, oh God' kept going through her mind, too.

"Going somewhere, lover?"

"This is all your fault," she hissed irrationally as she tugged a pair of shorts up her legs, pulling the long t-shirt hem out to look as nonsexual as possible.

Angel pushed himself up to recline against the headboard, his smirk growing as he watched her frantically dress. "Moi?"

"You stayed the night." She dug in her closet for a pair of old tennis shoes. "Why'd you have to stay the night? If you had just left after fucking me..." Her voice died away as she sat on the floor to put on the shoes. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her hairbrush and pulled it through her hair, yanking the fine strands up into a pony tail.

"I wanted to fuck you all morning, and some in the afternoon, too, before we got to night again and could start all over," Angel purred. "So, hurry back, lover. I'll be waiting."

Buffy gave his leer a look of total disbelief and grabbed her purse before fleeing her room.

*****

The phone woke Willow and she groaned. Every muscle in her body hurt in that good 'after boisterous sex' way. As she fumbled for the phone, she vaguely recalled Spike bringing her home in the wee hours of the morning. Blinking one bleary eye open she saw that she was alone, and picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Ah, Willow, good," Giles began. "There was a certain alignment of stars a few hours ago that do not bode well. We have already begun research. Could you come to the library as soon as possible?"

"Uh huh." Still half-asleep, she said her goodbyes and stumbled for the shower.

*****

Giles turned to Xander who, jumped up on caffeine and sugar, looked much more lively than his girlfriend who slumped over a computer typing listlessly. Shaking his head slightly at the evidence of long nights--and not really wanting to think about what they had been doing during those dark hours--Giles addressed the young man. "I still cannot reach Buffy. She sometimes turns the ringer off the phone. Could you go fetch her?"

"Sure thing, G-man." Xander jogged out of the Library to the tune of 'Don't call me G-man'.

Nearly ten minutes later, Cordelia looked up, blinking in growing panic. "Xander went where?"

*****

Draining the last of her Jolt cola, Willow nearly was ran down by Xander as she walked into the Library. He brushed past her, dashing into the room yelling for Giles.

"Buffy...bad...evil...naked...Giles help...Angel...bed...naked," Xander gasped, out of breath from running all the way from Buffy's.

Mentally trying to decipher Xander's babbling, Willow glanced at Cordelia and saw how pale her friend was. "What's going on?" she asked with some trepidation.

"Yes, do calm down Xander. What has happened to Buffy?" Giles asked, concern on his face.

Red face and panting, Xander drew in two shaky deep breaths and spat, "She was in bed with Angel."

Giles stumbled backwards as if slammed in the stomach with a baseball bat. Willow froze, mouth open. Jenny looked up from her book, sorrow shining in her dark eyes. And Cordelia mumbled, "Oh shit."

Sinking down into a chair, shock evident in his expression and the shakiness of the hand rubbing over his face, Giles shook his head helplessly. "No, this cannot be happening..."

"He must have turned her. There's no way she'd do...that with that monster," Xander added harshly, his hatred of Angel evident in his tone of voice and violent gestures.

Willow came out of her frozen state, her mind running wildly through various excuses, and began to protest, only to be interrupted by the door banging open and Buffy running full tilt into the room.

The Slayer was flushed from her run, but a shocked pallor was visible as well.

Giles' holding a large cross at arm's length brought her to a skidding halt.

"Stay back," he ordered forcefully, his arm shaking, his face gray with shock.

"Wh--what?" Buffy gasped out. "Giles, no. I'm not...Oh God..." As the reality hit her, she began to crumble and Willow was at her side, wrapping her arms around the now sobbing girl, supporting her slight body.

"She's not a vampire," Willow shot angrily over her shoulder.

"Willow, get away from her. We don't know what has been done to her," Giles protested.

"Willow, help me," Buffy whispered, her wild eyes meeting her friend's. "Please don't let this happen."

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Willow whispered back. "Secrets destroy. I know that from experience. It's time..." Sliding one arm around Buffy's slender waist, she guided her best friend over to the table. Both Giles and Xander took steps back, and tears began to stream down Buffy's pale cheeks.

Buffy and Willow sat down, the Slayer holding her friend's hand in a death grip. Willow looked up at the two men and nodded towards the other side of the table.

"Sit."

Xander dropped into the seat across from Buffy, and Cordelia joined him, clasping her hands in her lap to keep them from trembling.

"Giles?" Willow asked, as he continued to stand stock still, staring at his Slayer, a look of total shock on his face.

"Rupert?" Jenny coaxed gently, holding out her hand.

He ignored her, finally pulling the chair out from the end of the table and sitting down heavily.

Silence fell, broken only by shaky breathing and the occasional sob, until Buffy muttered, "I can't do this."

"Oh, I think you will," Giles said harshly. "I think you will tell me right this minute why Xander found you in bed with Angelus." An idea crossed his mind and he paled even more, stammering, "Unless...Buffy, did he...force himself on you?"

Buffy leapt at the offering of a way out. "Yes, yes he did."

Frowning, Willow yanked her hand free.

"No, I don't buy that," Xander bit out. "You weren't tied down or anything, and, you're here, so he wasn't holding you prisoner. If he forced you, why are you alive?" He shook his head, his eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

"I must agree with Xander," Giles admitted, his voice tired and sad. "Did he...did he seduce you, Buffy? Vampires can be very seductive creatures."

"Please, please," she whimpered. "I can't..."

"Buffy, it will be okay, but you can't keep it hidden anymore."

"Yes, Buffy, don't keep the truth about us hidden anymore."

Everyone turned to stare in shock at Angel who lounged in front of the railing on the upper level, well out of reach of the sun shining in the windows. He gave them all an evil smirk and leaned back against a bookcase. 

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Giles finds out. And Angel is just oh so helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 1, 2000, two and a half months after the last chapter. Pretty much angstapalooza.

"No, no, no, no, no," Buffy mumbled, burying her face in her hands and trying to curl into a ball on her chair.

Willow jumped to her feet, yelling, "Go away."

"Willow, Willow." Angel tsked and shook his head. "That never works." He pushed off from the bookcase and started down the stairs.

"S--stay back," Giles stammered, holding up the cross. "Xander, get the crossbow."

Angel rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs as Xander shoved his chair back and ran for the cage. He returned brandishing a loaded crossbow, his hand shaking, his face pale. "Oooh, scary." Grinning devilishly, Angel stepped off the bottom step.

The bolt flew from the crossbow only to be plucked out of the air before it could impact with Angel's chest.

Spike rose from the crouch he'd landed in after jumping over the railing to catch the crossbow bolt. He scowled at his sire and broke the bolt between his fingers.

Everyone else in the room froze, various looks of shock on their faces.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, what am I going to do with you? I *forced* myself upon you?" Angel gave her a look of mock shock and she burst into tears.

Willow jumped to her feet and charged Angel, only to be grabbed around the waist and lifted off her feet by Spike.

"Are you insane?" Spike hissed, swinging her around and dumping her back in her chair. "She brought this on herself."

Ignoring Willow and Spike, Angel stepped closer to Buffy. "Why I seem to remember a time you knocked *me* out and chained *me* down..." he continued in his silky yet deadly voice.

Buffy's shocked, muffled gasp and Willow's inarticulate cry of anger interrupted his recitation. Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy's shaking body, and glared up at Angel's smug face.

"I'm tired of the big secret, lover. Tell them the truth so we can go home."

All Buffy could do was moan and shake, nearly hysterical. Willow's frightened eyes flew to Spike and he sighed and dropped to one knee before the two girls. "Slayer," He cupped Buffy's cheeks, raising her tear streaked face. "All you're doing is giving him his jollies."

"Both of you, get out," Giles furiously choked out.

"Can't do that, Rupert. See, your little Slayer has been keeping secrets from you for far too long. Though...you're a smart guy, Rupert. You never figured out why I never attacked?" Angel grinned. "Why kill her when I can fuck the slayer out of her?"

With a growl of fury, Willow shoved the limp and sobbing slayer into Spike's arms and flung herself at Angel, hitting him as hard as she could. His head snapped back from the blow, but he continued to grin.

"Willow," Xander yelled in panic as Angel caught her shoulders, preventing her from launching a second shot. As Xander raised the loaded crossbow, Angel used the struggling girl as a shield. He spun her around, pulling her back against him with one arm around her waist, while with his free hand he brushed the hair away from her neck. Willow raised her foot to stomp on his instep, but his next words froze her in place.

"I had planned to wait a year or two, but perhaps now would be a good time..."

Willow turned white and dropped her foot heavily to the floor.

Setting aside Buffy, Spike rose slowly and carefully to face Angel. He tried to control his panic as he softly pled. "Sire, please, not now."

Angel looked amused. "Do you deny my claim on the spitfire?"

"No, never. We," and he stressed the plural, "are yours to do with as you please." Spike bowed before his sire and Buffy dashed past him to slam a stake into Angel's shoulder.

He gaped at her in shock, then staggered slightly. Willow pulled free and grabbed Spike, dragging him away. They clung together as the slayer faced her wounded lover.

"Leave them alone," Buffy hissed. "You're mad at me; take it out on me."

Growling at her, Angel yanked the stake from his shoulder and dropped it. They glowered at each other for a long moment, then Angel grinned wickedly. "Knew I could knock the pathetic wuss out of you." He snaked his arm around her waist and swooped down to kiss her passionately. "Tell them the truth, all of it, then come home." He set her free and called for Spike to join him.

"Don't go with him," Willow begged, clutching at Spike's shirt front.

He gave her a tender look and touched his lips to her forehead. "I'll be fine, luv. I'll pick you up at nine tonight, just as we planned." Spike turned to Angel. "Can we go now? Are you done wreaking havoc on everyones' lives?"

Angel grinned. "Wait till I get you home."

Spike rolled his eyes and took the stairs two at a time.

"It's been really fun. Must do it again sometime," Angel tossed out, throwing everyone a jaunty salute before he followed his childe.

Xander raised the loaded crossbow again, aiming for Angel's back, but Cordelia caught his wrist.

"Just let him go."

"I can end all of our problems with one shot," he hissed, shaking free of her.

"And, you'll destroy Buffy. She loves him," Cordelia continued passionately.

Xander stared down at his girlfriend, accusation growing in his eyes. "You knew about them. First Willow and Spike, now Buffy and Angel?" he spat.

Cordelia flushed, but stood her ground before his anger. "Yeah, I knew, but it wasn't my secret to tell."

All eyes slowly swung to Buffy. More composed, she looked from one person to the next, flinching slightly at the disgust and fury on Xander's face, before she hesitantly turned to Giles.

He sat at the end of the table looking more devastated than she had ever seen him, even during the final days of the Master's reign. His face was shockingly grey and his expression was bleak, his eyes empty.

Slowly Buffy approached him, but he didn't look at her, not even when she sat next to him.

Jenny slipped up next to Willow and murmured, "They need to be alone." Willow nodded and together with Cordelia she managed to coax Xander out of the library. Jenny followed them, glancing sadly back over her shoulder as she left the room.

Silence fell until Buffy found the courage to whisper Giles' name.

It was several minutes before Giles looked at her and the pain in his eyes made her whimper.

"I'm so sorry, Giles," she whispered, heartsick.

Giles swallowed hard and fought to straighten his slumped shoulders. "I...I failed you."

"No, oh God, no, Giles. You did nothing wrong."

His eyes snapped to hers and she shrank back from the empty coldness in his. "I let you continue to see Angel after you discovered he was a vampire. I welcomed him into our group. I considered him a friend. None of that should ever have been allowed to happen," he concluded savagely.

Buffy paled and shook her head weakly. "I loved him. Even if you had forbidden me to see him, I would have ignored you. Maybe we can blame the Watcher's Council which failed to find me and raise me as a proper slayer, but, in the end, Angel and I are to blame."

"He's not Angel," Giles spat.

"I know that," she replied quietly. "It's a truth he's drummed into me...beaten into me." Buffy dropped her eyes to the table top.

"Do you love him?" Giles finally asked, his voice a bit more gentle.

"No." Her eyes flickered up briefly. "I love Angel still. I always will, but...he's never coming back. I've learned to make do with less."

Giles shook his head sadly. "I don't understand how you can..." He broke off his train of thought and finished weakly. "He's evil and cruel, a killer."

"For the first couple of weeks after my birthday he spent a lot of time tormenting me. We'd fight and he'd slip into the darkness, throwing cruel words at me, mocking me. I'd wake up the next morning to find dead birds on my windowsill. Then on Valentine's Day..." Her voice trailed off and she took several deep breaths.

"I was so lonely. I missed my Angel so much. When he found me and offered a night of..." She dropped her voice, "sex, well, I took him up on the offer. It...was nasty and glorious." She lowered her eyes again. "After that I just couldn't stay away from him. When I found out that Spike had fallen in love with Willow, I started to hope..." She sighed softly and clasped her hands together.

For several minutes Giles digested what she had told him. When he spoke his voice was flat and empty. "So, you're having a purely sexual relationship with a demon who bears the face and body of the man you love."

Buffy winced at his cold assessment, but knew she deserved no better. "I know it sounds well, horrible, but...He's very seductive and sex is...addictive. I never knew that some of the things he's taught me existed." Her face reddened and she stared at her fingernails.

Removing his glasses, Giles rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed heavily. "You're so young, Buffy."

"And I could die tomorrow. I *will* die not too many tomorrows from now. Several months ago I made the decision to form some kind of relationship with Angelus so that I could have even a tiny bit of Angel, and..." She straightened her back and raised her chin, continuing baldly. "I like sex. I like it a lot. And he's very good at it. I want to enjoy it until something big and evil comes out of the night and ends my life."

Giles protested. "Buffy, don't talk like that."

"We never talk like this, Giles, but it's a fact. No one is safe on the Hellmouth. My friends are at more risk than most because they help me, and I'm in the most danger, despite my strength and healing ability. We're all going to die young, so we're all going to enjoy life to its fullest."

"So Willow falls in love with a vampire and Cordelia becomes an amateur dominatrix," Giles said softly.

Buffy reddened in surprise. "You know about that?"

"I'm only half blind," he replied ruefully."

"Oh."

Giles sighed and replaced his glasses, pushing them up his nose. "How can I help you, Buffy?"

She was very touched by his concern. "You can't. Just... please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Buffy. I...I am disappointed and frightened for you, but...I remember my own youthful indiscretions too well to condemn your decisions." He took a deep breath and reached for one of her hands, patting it gently. "I know I can't stop you. I just pray that..." His voice died away and he shook his head, finally continuing gruffly, "I'll always be here for you."

Tears filled Buffy's eyes and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I'm so sorry that I disappointed you. I never planned this, and once it began, I didn't know how to tell you."

"You can always tell me anything. I may lose my temper but I will always..." Giles choked up and pulled Buffy onto his lap, rocking her like a child. "I will always love you."

Buffy burst into relieved tears and clung to him. 

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Giles found out--on the surface he's taking it okay, but that will come back in chapter 7. Right now we have two chapters of smut. There's a bit of plot, but mostly just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 8, 2000, as was the following chapter. I have no idea why I dedicated to "the gals in chat this past week". I have a feeling this was the "bad summer" (but also the one where I joined GG and made several real life friends). Really, my friends were the only ones who kept me online and writing that summer.

After a silent drive, Spike pulled the car into the driveway of Buffy's home, as close to the door as he could get. "So, I'll be off..." Angel leered at him and Spike sighed. "You really are a prick, you know."

Chuckling, Angel pulled his jacket over his head and dashed from the car into the house, followed by Spike, who slammed the door behind them. He dropped his smoking duster and stomped on it, then glared at his sire.

Angel grinned back. "Come on, I suffered grievous bodily harm and I need consoling."

Rolling his eyes, Spike grabbed up the duster and followed Angel up the stairs and into Buffy's darkened bedroom. Angel carefully pulled the ruined shirt away from the healing wound in his shoulder. Drying blood matted his chest.

Spike's nostrils flared and he closed the door behind them. Approaching his sire, he lowered his head and licked roughly at the blood. Angel's hand cradled Spike's head and guided his ministrations. Together they moved towards the bed. At its edge, Spike lifted his head and Angel pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The younger male pressed the older back onto the bed, then quickly stripped off his own clothes.

Angel eyed his childe's nude body with growing appreciation, lingering on Spike's heavy cock which thickened and rose the more he gazed at it. He felt his own cock rise to thrust painfully against the tight crotch of his pants. His fingers expertly unfastened the button and zipper.

Spike felt a surge of lust as he watched his sire unfurl his long, hard cock from his pants. His hand wrapped around the base of his own cock, his fingers stroking the sensitive flesh.

Angel grinned languidly and shifted higher on the bed, kicking off his shoes and peeling his trousers down his long legs. He patted the spot next to him and Spike knelt on the bed, then stretched out on his side.

His lips fastened over one of his sire's nipples and he licked and tugged it into hardness, then turned his attention to the other nipple, cleaning it of dried, coppery blood. His tongue trailed up to the wound to lick gently, then followed the narrow line of hair down Angel's stomach. All the while he licked and sucked his sire's cool flesh, Spike continued to caress his own cock, running his hand up and down the throbbing length, squeezing the base on every other down stroke to control his growing lust.

As his mouth slid lower, he felt Angel's erection rub against his cheek. Turning his head slightly Spike licked the weeping tip, and Angel's hips bucked. Glancing up he saw his sire watching him from hot eyes as he gripped the headboard above his head. Spike turned his attention back to Angel's stomach, peppering the now trembling skin with nipping kisses.

Angel growled deep in his throat and shifted restlessly on the bed. Spike knew better than to expect him to beg. He also knew better than to prolong the torment.

Sliding lower on the bed, he wrapped his free hand around Angel's cock and caressed it with quick, short strokes. Lowering his head, Spike sucked his sire's velvety soft balls into his mouth, rolling them on his tongue.

He released his own cock, turning his attention fully to the older male. Spreading Angel's legs farther apart Spike slipped his free hand beneath his balls to caress his most sensitive spot, then circle his anus. Angel groaned and thrust into the caress, driving his childe's thumb inside himself.

Feeling Angel's balls tightening beneath his tongue, Spike let them slip free of his mouth and ran his tongue up the hard staff to suck on the tip. Pressing his thumb deeper, Spike sucked and licked avidly at the throbbing, mushroom shaped head, then took the cock down his throat.

The squeezing of his childe's throat muscles along with the thumb brushing his inner walls were enough to send Angel over the edge. With a guttural howl he thrust wildly and came, spilling himself in great spurts.

Swallowing eagerly, Spike let Angel's cock slip from between his lips at the same time he eased his thumb free. Rising to his knees he gazed down at his languid sire, admiring the slowly relaxing muscles and the pleasure on his face.

Angel lifted heavy eyes to his childe and he smiled, murmuring, "Jerk off for me."

Spike's cock twitched in anticipation and he obeyed his sire, his delicate yet strong fingers caressing his needy flesh. He moved to straddle one of Angel's thighs and rocked on the muscular surface, reveling in the friction against his balls and ass. His fingers tightened and he pumped faster, matching his rocking. Throwing his head back, Spike let the lust build. In his mind's eye he pictured Willow beneath him, watching him avidly.

With a cry of pleasure he bucked into his hands and came, shooting creamy jets onto Angel's stomach. His body shaking with release, Spike bent and lapped up the emission until Angel pulled him up to lay next to him. Their legs entwined and they drifted to sleep.

*****

Exhausted, yet strangely light of heart, Buffy trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Though humiliated at the way the secrets had come out she felt like a heavy burden was gone from her shoulders.

After she'd cried her eyes out, she and Giles had talked for nearly two hours. She'd forced herself past embarrassment and talked bluntly about her relationship with Angel and how it was actually pretty stable. She'd kept nothing hidden. When Giles had asked if Angel beat her, she told him the truth. She told him of how he had nearly broken her spirit and how, oddly, he had helped her rebuild her inner strength. She even admitted that sometimes she liked him to hit her.

In general terms they had discussed her relationships with Willow and Cordelia and that she'd been with Spike. Buffy had decided reluctantly not to tell him about Willow's sexual relationship with Angel, but she had exposed the deal to save Spike's life. Buffy had realized that Giles must have caught the byplay between those three and would ask her about it.

After she confronted Angel, she'd call Willow and tell her to go talk to Giles.

Tiredly, Buffy pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside only to be brought up short. She turned bright red at the sight of the two male vampires curled naked on her bed. Spike had hinted at a sexual relationship with Angel, but she hadn't realized it had resumed...Willow had never said anything...Maybe Willow didn't know!

Irrational anger flooded her and she picked up her wooden hairbrush and lobbed it at Spike's head. It made a nice audible cracking noise.

Spike yelped and sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes fell on Buffy and he had the grace to look slightly chagrined.

"Get out of my bed!"

That awoke Angel, and, as Spike slipped from the bed and grabbed his clothes, the older vampire rolled onto his back stretching and grinning like a cat into the cream.

"No more secrets, my love?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Buffy glared at him. "You can go, too."

"Nope."

Dressed in his jeans and holding his other clothes to his chest, Spike interrupted what looked to be a blazing tantrum. "It's gotten a lot sunnier out there. Mind if I crash in the basement?"

"If you burn up, Willow goes nuts, right?" she snarled at him. He nodded and she waved towards the door. "Fine, just go away." Spike zipped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Sorry about that, Buff. I was horny." Angel waggled his eyebrows at her and patted the bed next to him. "Now that you're here..."

Suddenly her anger vanished and Buffy gave a short bark of laughter. "You are such a pig."

"Your pig."

Shaking her head and trying not to smile, Buffy fell onto the bed next to him. Angel pulled her into his arms and nibbled on her ear, as she sighed in pleasure. "I should hate you so much..."

"But you don't," he murmured into her ear, sending a shiver through her as his hands slid up the back of her t-shirt.

"No, you rotten bastard, I don't." Buffy tugged his mouth to hers and kissed him passionately. Angel stripped her clothes from her before she could notice and pulled her over him. As she straddled his hips, she rubbed her dampening cleft along his cock, hardening it beneath her. His hands rose to cup her breasts, his thumbs titillating her nipples until she moaned into his mouth.

Their kisses grew hot and wet as their mutual desire spiraled quickly out of control. Reaching between them, Buffy wrapped her hand around his hard staff and lifted her hips slightly. With a sigh of pleasure, she sank down, taking him to the hilt. Rising above him, she rocked slowly, undulating against him. The hair on his thighs rasped along her tender bottom, and his cock pulsed inside her.

Leaning into the hands cupping and fondling her breasts, Buffy watched pleasure cross Angel's face as she continued to move slowly, almost teasingly, not rising and falling, but gently rocking and squeezing. She smiled as his neck arched and his hands tightened, knowing that he was enjoying it.

Angel growled softly, forcing his hips to remain still, letting Buffy control the pace. Catching her hardened nipples between his fingers, he tugged on them until she gasped and flushed in delight. He watched a quiver run through her stomach and she rocked forward farther, rubbing her clit against his hard pelvic bone.

Buffy moaned and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the tension building between her legs, bolts of pleasure shooting from his fingers on her nipples to deep inside her. She leaned forward more, supported by his hands, and very slowly began to squeeze her inner muscles.

His growl deepening uncontrollably, Angel bucked his hips up, driving her off her knees. Still, she squeezed. Sharp pants issued from between her lips and perspiration slid down her body, as her fingers wrapped around his shoulders.

With a sudden movement, she relaxed her inner muscles and raised her hips, only to slam them back down in quick, deep thrusts.

Angel howled, his head thrashing wildly on the pillow as his hips pumped cool jets of semen into her hot core.

As he collapsed beneath her, Buffy sighed in pleasure and let his cock slip from her along with a gush of wetness. She began to rock against him again, driving her swollen clit along his pubis until his nimble fingers found her. He rubbed her hot flesh, spreading their combined fluids over the distended hood of her clitoris, then pinching it lightly.

Moaning in pleasure, Buffy built rapidly to orgasm, finally falling over the edge as Angel thrust three fingers into her and twisted her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

She cried out softly and fell across him, shudders of ecstasy racking her slender body. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and they sighed their pleasure into each others mouth.

Slowly the desire began to grow again.

*****

Cordelia had quickly grown tired of Xander's ranting and pacing, and had spent the last two hours flipping through Cosmo, Vogue and GQ. She'd taken--and passed--all the quizzes, debated on whether or not she should change her hair style, and made faces at most of the new--old--fashions. Bandanas? Please...

"You're not paying any attention to me, are you?"

"...Huh?" Cordelia glanced up from where she lay on her stomach on her bed, and flushed slightly. "Um...Angel bad?"

"This is serious," Xander protested.

"Yeah, it is, but there's nothing either of us can do about it." She sat up, dumping the magazines on the floor. "Xan...I know you want to protect Buffy, but you can't."

His shoulders slumped and he sank down next to her. "I hate this. I really, really hate this. It was so nice and easy just to hate him with a violent passion, and now I hate him even more, but..."

"Buffy loves him." Xander's look of horror made her sigh. "She won't admit it to herself, but it's so obvious."

"He's evil."

Cordelia sighed again at Xander's simplistic answer. "Yeah. He's evil, he's nasty, he's rotten to the core, but there are lots of human men out there just as bad. You should know that."

Xander flushed and dropped his eyes. "And do you really think I can just be happy seeing one of my best friends in a situation like my parents'? Even worse, since Angelus is a soulless demon."

Straddling his lap, Cordelia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his face down to her breasts. "Xander, we all make our own choices. I know it's hard to accept. I'm not really thrilled with it either. I've seen what Buffy lets him do to her and it's not pretty." She stroked her fingers through his hair, feeling him tremble against her. "In some ways she's as bound to Angel as Willow is to Spike."

"I hate that, too," he mumbled.

"I know." She smiled slightly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "We're active demon hunters on a hellmouth, Xan. You know what that means."

He nodded, and she whimpered as his mouth brushed over the top of her breasts barely contained within her tanktop. "No long lives for any of us."

"Pleasure where we can find it, any way we can find it. And love..." Cordelia whispered back, lifting his lips to hers. As they kissed, tasting each others fear and desire, she squirmed on his lap until Xander grabbed her hips and held her tight to his growing erection.

Kissing hungrily, they caressed each other with a hint of desperation in their touches. Xander's hands slid beneath Cordelia's short skirt and she raised higher on her knees, helping him pull her panties down. The scent of her arousal washed over both of them, and they gasped, clinging tightly together.

Cordelia slid her fingers inside his shirt, pulling open buttons, finding his nipples hard little rocks which she teased until he was shaking in her arms. She moved against him, grinding her wet cleft against the bulge in his jeans. Xander squeezed her bottom, guiding her movements, as his mouth trailed hotly down her neck to the shadowy cleft between her breasts.

Wanting his mouth on her, Cordelia yanked the tanktop over her head and sent the bra flying after it. Xander's lips fastened over one nipple, his teeth scraping the tender flesh around it, making her moan and clutch his head to her. As he suckled, her hands slid down his back, then around to his stomach. Pulling her hips back she gave her questing hands access to his zipper. She slid her fingers down the front of his boxers and closed them around his cock.

His hard flesh nearly burned her hand as she pulled his cock free of the elastic. It throbbed against her palm, fluid leaking from the tip onto her trembling fingers.

Xander shifted his attention to her other breast, licking at the nipple until Cordelia groaned and pressed her pelvis against his, driving his cock against her clit. He lifted her higher and she felt his fingers parting her swollen folds, then she sank down.

Both of them moaned, momentarily frozen as he filled her, throbbing inside her tingling channel. Both their pulses went wild sending heat and lust through them.

Cordelia tugged his head up and captured his mouth with hers, driving her tongue into his hot depths, as her hips began to rock. Xander's hands tightened, bruising the firm flesh of her bottom, then fell away as he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. Slowly he leaned back, propped on his hands and she angled forward, rubbing her clit against the base of his cock with each thrust.

They continued to kiss, gasping into each others mouths, as their bodies moved together at a quick, hard pace. Passion and need took away their senses and they clung together, bucking into each other.

Xander felt his climax overwhelm him suddenly and he cried out, slamming his hips up to spill his seed into her hot core. Feeling his spasms, Cordelia groaned and ground against him, then wailed softly as her own orgasm hit her. Shuddering in pleasure, she sank down onto him, murmuring love words into his slack mouth.

Together they toppled backwards onto the bed, eyes closed, lips still moving together in tender passion.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut continues, with added kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published June 8, 2000, around six hours after the previous chapter.
> 
> Dedicated to the Rainbow Bakers for keeping me going...and I have no clue who they were. LOL I can guess.

Quickly bored with the basement, Spike wandered around the kitchen, having pulled the blinds and shut out the last of the noonday sun. He wasn't tired. He wasn't hungry. He was restless.

A loud moan sounded from above and he glared at the ceiling. Actually, he was quite horny.

He gave a brief thought to returning to the basement to jack off to the sounds of smutty sex emanating from the room above his head, but put it out of his mind. Better to let the desire grow.

Then, as soon as he got Willow alone that night, he'd pounce and...

The kitchen door opened, knocking Spike out of his revelry and immediately softening his growing erection. He panicked for a moment, thinking that Buffy's mother was home early from her buying trip, then saw a familiar red head peek in.

Willow looked hesitantly into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Buffy and Angel if they had chosen that location for...Shuddering at the very thought, she spied Spike looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and grinned. Slipping into the room, she quickly closed out the sun and leaned against the door.

"Hey."

Spike relaxed and ran his eyes over. She wore a cute, short plaid sun dress that buttoned at the shoulders and white tennis shoes. She looked adorable and incredibly edible all at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her eyebrows arched. "I could ask the same thing of you."

He jerked his head upwards. "Had to drive the prick back here and the sun came out...more," he finished lamely.

A loud bang of a headboard against a wall sounded followed by a loud cry, and both looked up.

Willow frowned. "I take it she forgave him."

"Sounds like it. She was pretty pissed off when she lobbed a hairbrush at my head to wake me."

Her eyebrows went even higher, then she lowered her eyes and ran them slowly down his body, lingering on the growing bulge between his legs. She licked her lips. "You and Angel?"

Spike was distracted by the way her breasts were rising and falling at a quickened place. "Um...Luv, do you know what you do to me?"

Willow forced herself back to the current crisis. "Did Buffy say anything about how it went with Giles?"

"She told me to get out," he muttered, eyes fastening on her breasts.

Her eyes returned to the ceiling. "Well, damn. I came over here to comfort her and talk it all out."

Spike scowled. "You knew Angel would be here."

Willow shrugged and nodded, her brow creasing at the sight of his scowl. "Yeah. She won't let him hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt me. He...he really wasn't going to turn me this morning." She didn't sound very confident and Spike's scowl deepened.

"Someone with your brains should know better than to beard a lion in its den. Stay away from him," he ordered loudly.

Willow gave him a startled look, then felt a warmth flood him as she realized he was frightened for her. She smiled and leaned away from the door, reaching her hand out to him.

Spike caught it, spun her around and pressed her against the door. As his hips pinned her there and she felt his erection against the small of her back, she gasped and desire flooded her.

"You've been very naughty, Willow," he hissed in her ear.

Her panties grew damp and perspiration spread across her skin as his words sank in. Anticipation made her nerves hum with lust. "Yes," she managed to stammer out.

Spike released her and was pleased to see that she remained against the door, her eyes closed, her hands fisted in the hem of her skirt. He could smell her desire and it spurred his own. Looking around the kitchen, he walked over to the island and moved the stools out of the way, then opened a drawer next to the stove.

"Willow, turn around." She obeyed, her eyes on her feet, a flush on her cheeks. Spike patted the island. "Head and arms here, ass in the air. "Again she obeyed, pillowing her head on her crossed arms and bracing her legs slightly apart. He could hear her panting and saw that her eyes were slightly unfocused.

From behind his back, Spike pulled out a large wooden spoon and watched Willow's eyes widen. A shiver went through her and she tensed. Moving behind her and to the side, he smoothed her skirt up over her back, revealing her white cotton bikini pants. He caught each side and tugged them down to her knees.

"Keep them at your knees, luv," he murmured in her ear with a hint of a threat in his voice. She swallowed and nodded, widening her stance slightly to pin the panties in place.

Spike ran his hand lightly over her creamy bottom, noting that she had healed fully from her last spanking. "When was the last time, luv, and why?"

"Th--three weeks ago on Monday. I refused to go to the punk club even though it was your turn to choose."

"Um..." He patted her lightly, then stroked one finger between the globes, making her quiver even more. "We were in your parents' gazebo and I used my belt. I had to gag you, you were making so much noise."

"Feel free to cry out all you want this time, luv." He cracked the broad, flat side of the spoon across one bottom cheek and she yelped, jerking up. Spike pressed her back down and rubbed her shoulder blades as he brought the spoon down again and again, not pausing between blows as he alternated between quickly reddening globes.

After twenty smacks, Willow began to moan and stir restlessly beneath his hand, her feet shifting slightly.

"Remember the panties, Willow."

She stopped squirming, widening her stance to make sure the elastic held. The change in position brought her more horizontal and Spike took advantage of it by hitting her several times on the upper thighs, until she cried out and bounced on her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

Returning to her bottom, he smacked the spoon down five times hard and fast on each cheek, until her flesh glowed with forming bruises. He set the spoon next to her head and stepped behind her to admire his handiwork, as his fingers unfastened his jeans. Shoving them down his hips, he unfurled his hard cock and caressed it, then rubbed the weeping tip over her ass.

Willow moaned and choked back her tears as her lust returned in a rush of heat and sticky syrup oozing down her quivering inner thighs.

Catching her hips in his hands and listening to her moan in a delirious combination of pain and lust, Spike slid his cock head down her channel to her entrance before he speared her to him. With a hard thrust, he slammed his pelvis against her sore bottom, making her howl.

Willow went wild, twisting in his hands and bucking against him, uncaring of the pain as it only served to enhance her pleasure. Lifting her torso and head, she gripped the edge of the island counter top with her fingers and relished the hard fucking. Tension swelled in her and she reached one hand back, catching Spike's neck. Turning her head, she met his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

His hands found the buttons on her shoulder and pulled them free. Her top fell down, spilling her breasts free for his hands. As he pulled at her tender nipples, Willow moaned into his mouth and raised onto her toes, taking his thrusts deeper. His cock rasping across her clit with each pump brought her swiftly to climax.

Moaning and shaking, she came, constricting her vaginal muscles around Spike's cock until he grunted loudly and pounded his release into her hot belly. As they slowly relaxed, he blanketed her body and pressed tender kisses to her neck, nuzzling aside her sweat soaked hair.

"Um...lovely..." Recovering first, Spike pulled back, sliding his cock from between her legs and watching their mingled juices slide down to her knees and beyond to her panties at her ankles.

He grinned wickedly and pulled his jeans up.

"Oh, Willow..."

Willow stirred languidly and blinked her eyes up at him. Awareness returned and she pushed herself up, then stumbled over the twist of cotton caught by her shoes. A flush spread over her cheeks. "Oops."

He gave her a hot look which went sent flutters of lust straight to the pit of her stomach. Spike pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in only the panties and shoes. Willow reached down for them, but he stopped her.

"All I asked was that you keep those at your knees," he scolded.

She bit her lower lip and nodded, feeling the tension renew itself in her core.

Spike picked her purse up off the floor where she had dropped it and pawed through it until he found a bottle of cinnamon lube. Then he walked around the island and opened the drawer by the stove again. He pulled out a long hard plastic spatula and turned back to his waiting lover.

Willow gave him a pouty, petulant look. "It wasn't my fault they slid down. You made me squirm."

Narrowing his eyes, Spike slapped the spatula into the palm of his hand, and she jumped. "Willow, does that ever work?"

Slowly, chagrined, she shook her head and started to turn, but a shake of his head stopped her.

"Your butt is already a lovely color. Stand still, arms out to the side."

She paled slightly as she realized to what body part he was going to apply the spatula, but tightened her jaw and did as he ordered. Raising her chin, she closed her eyes and waited.

Taking the plastic end of the flexible spatula, Spike flicked it between his fingers so that it smacked across one of her breasts.

Willow hissed at the pain that lanced through her and forced herself to stay upright.

Spike brushed the tip across her nipple and it puckered to a hard point almost immediately. He smiled at the evidence of her desire. Just as she began to arch into the light touch, he flicked the plastic hard against her other breast.

Yelling, Willow staggered back a step and clenched her hands into fists as her heart raced and she gasped for breath. As she regained control, Spike again turned to pleasuring her nipple with light brushes, teasing her until she whimpered.

Then he smacked her again. He repeated the application of pain and pleasure five more times until she was flushed and whimpering, perspiration beading on her forehead. For the eighth time, the spatula slapped down hard across her pebbled nipple and Willow yelled and clutched at her stinging flesh.

"Please, not again..."

Recognizing the real pain in her eyes, Spike nodded and drew her into his arms, kissing away her tears. Willow sank against him, ignoring the new pain of her abraded flesh brushing against his smooth chest.

"Sorry," she finally mumbled.

"Luv, never apologize for asking me to stop."

She looked up at him through glistening eyes and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I did like it, the alternating pain and pleasure. You're very wicked..."

"Can I do one more wicked thing to you?" Spike pulled a long, sleek, silver vibrator from her purse, and her eyes widened as she nodded.

*****

Buffy slipped away from the entrance to the kitchen before she was seen. Heat swelled in her. She'd watched the whole thing with the spatula, unable to believe how erotic watching Spike beat and caress Willow had been. She had never given kitchen utensils a thought where sex was concerned.

Silently hurrying up the stairs, she closed her door behind her and stripped off her robe, panting slightly.

From his supine position on her bed, Angel arched a brow and gave her a lazy look. "Where's the food?"

"Huh? Oh..." Buffy flushed and jumped on the bed. "Lost my appetite, for food at least." Leering down on Angel, she began to pepper kisses down his chest, not seeing the smirk on his face.

He knew full well what was happening in the kitchen and what Buffy had seen, having smelled Willow the instant she had walked into the kitchen, and having heard everything Spike did to her.

*****

Draped across one kitchen stool, her head resting on the other one, Willow nibbled on her lower lip and waited. She smelled cinnamon and realized Spike had opened her bottle of lube. A slippery finger slid along the crevice between her buttocks, rolling around her rosette before easing past her tight muscles. She whimpered and tried to relax as a second finger joined the first, stretching her.

Spike removed his fingers and replaced them with the lubricated vibrator. It was at nearly as thick and long as his cock, but much harder. Dropping to his knees, he fed the hard plastic tube into her, watching in growing desire as her anal muscles clenched around the intruder and her buttocks quivered in painful pleasure.

When the vibrator was buried as far as it would go, Spike flipped the switch to 'low' began to saw it in and out, spreading the warming lube into her depths. Willow began to moan and thrust back and forth on the nubby towel he'd thrown over the stool. The scent of her arousal hit him, heady musk, and Spike groaned as his cock pressed painfully against his zipper.

Moving around in front of her, Spike pulled the other stool from under her head. With a quick twist of his fingers his jeans were around his knees and his cock was rubbing against her face. Mutely Willow opened her mouth and sucked in the tip, tonguing his hard flesh.

Groaning as pleasure lashed through him, Spike leaned forward and grasped the vibrator, fucking her with it as she took his cock to the edge of throat again and again.

Straining for release, Willow rocked against the stool, driving herself onto the hard plastic as she sucked Spike's cock, her throat muscles fluttering around its sensitive head. Feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly, Spike released the vibrator, leaving it buzzing inside her, and began to pump his hips wildly. Willow took each thrust eagerly, silently urging him to come with her tongue and teeth.

Howling in release, Spike spilled himself into her mouth and she swallowed eagerly. As he slipped free, she let her head hang down, relaxing her neck muscles. Her whole body quivered with need, the vibrations shaking her to her core, but she waited patiently.

As soon as he recovered, Spike reached down her glistening back and turned off and removed the vibrator, tossing it on the counter. Pulling Willow to her feet, he lifted her onto the island. As she sank weakly onto her back, he dropped to his knees and buried his mouth between her legs.

Willow squealed as ecstasy swamped her and she bucked wildly, coming in great shudders. His mouth slowed to gentle kisses and licks of her trembling flesh until finally he rested his head on her thigh, sighing in pleasure.

*****

Rejuvenated by the sight of Spike and Willow, Buffy slid between Angel's sprawled legs and took his semi-hard cock between her hands, rolling it gently until it began to swell. Lowering her head, she ran her tongue up and down the hard staff, then lifted it up so that she could suckle his balls. She nipped lightly and he bounced on the bed, his cock reaching full straining erection between her hands.

As she ran her lips up to the tip, she straddled his knee and began to rock gently on it. Angel bent his leg slightly and she gasped, driving her clit against his nubby knee. They continued that for several minutes, Buffy sucking and licking at his cock, Angel rubbing her clit along his leg, until both needed more.

Reaching down, Angel lifted her off him and lay her next to him. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him over her and between her spread legs.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, pressing tender kisses along his throat and chin.

Angel slid his hands down her sleek body and under her hips, arching her against him. Slowly he drove his cock into her, sighing in pleasure as her inner passage gripped him, nearly burning him with her mortal heat. Buffy's legs rose to wrap around his hips and she moved restlessly against him.

They rocked together, thrusting and retreating, gradually building their pleasure as they kissed and caressed each other.

Willow's cry of pleasure drifted up to them and they began to move faster until they were slamming against each other, mouths buried in necks as they clung together.

Buffy came first, the pressure inside her exploding and driving her harder into him. As her climax raced through her, Angel came with a sudden burst, pounding her into the mattress and making the bed squeak.

Exhausted, they collapsed in a limp heap.

*****

Pulling Willow down with him, Spike lay on the kitchen floor, her languid body draped on top of him. Both were replete and smiling.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles found out and he and Jenny talk--there was supposed to be smut, but they just didn't want to do it. More Angel prickishness; Buffy and Willow chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 9, 2000, one month after the previous chapter. After this is a big time jump to Fall (and those stories were all written prior to this one). The next story I wrote, which you won't get for a couple weeks, introduces Faith and Wesley.

Exhausted and sick at heart, Giles let himself into his apartment and dropped his briefcase and jacket on a chair. He knew he should be concentrating on the alignment of stars, but he couldn't face that yet. Couldn't face acting the Watcher for the moment.

No matter Buffy's protestations he couldn't help but feel that he'd failed her.

She was sleeping with a demon, a violent, unpredictable, capricious and evil demon.

Her lover.

Sighing heavily, Giles sank down onto the couch. Pulling off his glasses, he buried his face in his hands and slumped forward.

A gentle hand brushed across his head to rest on his shoulder. The cushion next to him depressed and a soft body curled against him. He smelled her unique scent mingled with jasmine and spice, and felt his spirits lift a tiny bit.

Her gentle voice soothed him. "Everything will be all right, Rupert."

"Somehow I very much doubt that," he said heavily, lifting his head. Sliding his glasses back on, he looked over at Jenny. She smiled reassuringly at him, her hand stroking his shoulder.

Slipping her hand beneath the collar of his jacket, she tugged at it, until he helped her remove it. Jenny shook her head slightly--ninety five degrees out and he was still wearing tweed--and tossed the garment aside. "Your muscles are all bunched up. You need to relax, love."

"How can I relax? He could be...killing her..." His voice died away and he slumped again, shaking his head in dismay.

"I really doubt that. Obviously he's had dozens of opportunities."

Giles ignored her, still shaking his head slowly. "I thought finding out about Willow and Spike was the worst thing that would happen while Buffy...lived."

Jenny's hands returned to his shoulders, turning him away from her so that she could rise to her knees and begin to knead the tension from his muscles through the thin cotton of his shirt.

Giles let his head fall forward, his chin brushing his rapidly rising and falling chest. "Somewhere I went wrong. I let this happen."

"No, Rupert, you didn't."

"I should have forbidden her from seeing Angel the moment I found out he was a vampire. I should have researched his curse. I should have seen that they would take that step in their relationship and what its consequences would be."

Leaning forward, Jenny brushed her lips across the nape of his neck, whispering, "No one can tell a sixteen year old girl not to love, Rupert."

"She doesn't love the monster, that's what's so sick about the whole thing," he protested, nearly choking on the words.

"A purely sexual relationship is not something any parent wants for their child, my love, but it happens. It happens all the time." Her hands drifted down his arms, still massaging. Slowly the tension began to lessen.

"I know, but..."

"She's survived, Rupert and her spirit isn't broken."

"It nearly was, though, and I didn't even see it. Now that I look back to the Spring I remember seeing her not looking her best--thinner, hair limp, circles under her eyes. When I asked her if she was feeling well, she always brushed me off with some excuse. I would see bruises and she would tell me that she'd gotten them on patrol."

"He beats her?"

Giles snorted sadly. "She doesn't always mind. Apparently hitting each other is a form of foreplay. What is it about this accursed place that brings out the sado-masochistic side of everyone?"

"Rupert...is she happy? Even just a little bit?"

Slowly Giles turned to face Jenny and his eyes widened slightly. "Yes."

"Then trust her to handle this. You don't ever have to like it, but you're going to have to accept it. You'll lose her if you don't. She'll stop coming to you with her problems."

"She doesn't come to me now."

"She will, now that the truth is out. Just as Willow does now."

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Willow. There's another problem." His heart growing heavier, he proceeded to tell Jenny about Willow's deal with Angel, ending with, "And, she'll let him do it. I'll lose Buffy to death and I'll lose Willow to something much, much worse."

"Well, there's something you can do, Rupert. Look for the curse. We curse him again."

"I mentioned that to Buffy. She doesn't want that. She said that she can't bear to have the real Angel back."

"Even to save Willow?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just hoping that Buffy was right in believing that Angel won't attempt to turn Willow until she's older. Maybe by then things will have changed." He pushed himself to his feet and took a step away from the couch, then stopped, unsure. "I hate not being able to help," he finally admitted.

"You can help by just being there for them." Jenny rose and wrapped her arm around his waist. "For now, why don't I help you forget for a bit." Standing on her toes, she brushed a kiss over his jaw.

Giles looked down at her and felt a jolt of desire go through his tired body. "I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, too, Rupert. And, somehow, everything will work out."

Arm in arm they headed up the stairs.

*****

It was late afternoon when Willow woke from a nap. Stiff muscles protested as she rose to her knees and looked down at her sprawled lover. They had fallen asleep on the hard kitchen floor.

Spike didn't look like he minded. His face bore a supremely pleased smile.

Sighing in pleasure, Willow pushed herself to her feet, wincing slightly as her muscles twinged and bruises ached. It was a good pain, though.

Picking up her dress, she slipped it on, buttoning the straps, then draped Spike's shirt over his groin, just in case someone walked in. She headed silently up the stairs, wanting a shower before she headed home. Buffy's door was cracked open and, holding her breath, Willow peeked in.

The Slayer and her lover were curled under a sheet, both asleep, their hands entwined on Angel's stomach, their heads togther on the same pillow. It was an incredibly peaceful and loving scene.

Holding in her snort at the thought, Willow tiptoed in and carefully opened the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out a pair of underwear figuring that once you've slept with something, sharing their intimate apparel was no big deal, then opened another drawer and found a pair of white shorts and a navy t-shirt.

As she very slowly closed the drawer, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. His eyes half-closed, Angel smirked at her, but didn't say anything. Willow froze for a moment, then drew in a determined breath and left the room, heading for the shower.

Ten minutes later, Willow stepped out of the shower to find Buffy perched on the counter wearing a long t-shirt. She handed her friend a towel.

"Um, hi, I came over to talk about the whole mess," Willow explained as she dried off.

"And got distracted by a bleached blond vampire?" Buffy smiled knowingly.

Willow blushed. "Yeah. Sorry. I can come over tomorrow and help you sanitize the kitchen."

Buffy chuckled. "It's okay."

Dropping the towel, Willow picked up the pair of underwear. "Can I borrow these clothes?"

"Sure. Where's Spike?"

"Still asleep in the kitchen, last I saw him."

"When I got home earlier I found him in bed with Angel."

"Yeah, he said that." Willow tugged the t-shirt over her head and looked at her friend. "Are you okay with that?"

"Are you?" At Willow's nod, Buffy continued. "I didn't know if you knew. I just...I guess I never thought about it. When did it start?"

"After Spike was shot and Angel found out he could walk. When Spike returned to the clan, Angel...reclaimed him, and Spike let him. He's his right hand again." Dressed, Willow picked up a brush and ran it through her wet hair. "I'm not thrilled, but..."

"Does Angel...does he make you join them?"

"No." In the mirror, Willow looked at her own reflection, surprised that she hadn't thought about that. "Actually, now that I think about it, I wonder why he hasn't."

"Would you?"

"Only if I had no choice. Buffy..."

"I know, Will." The Slayer dropped her eyes to the floor. "Our choices kind of suck."

"How did Giles take it?" Willow finally got the nerve to ask.

Buffy shrugged and shook her head. "He's handling it, I guess. He's not happy. He hates Angel, but...he says he doesn't hate me. It did feel good to get it all out."

"Yeah, it does."

Flushing slightly, Buffy took one of Willow's hands. "I had to tell him about your deal with Angel. After all that was said this morning..."

"It's okay. I was going to tell him. I shouldn't have kept that from him."

"I didn't tell him about the sex."

"Oh." Willow sighed and squeezed the other girl's hand. "I will. I'll go over tomorrow."

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack today. He was so...colorless."

"I know, I saw that. Sometimes we forget that he isn't young like us. I'll tell him carefully, I promise."

"Thanks."

The two girls hugged, only to break apart as a low, masculine chuckle filled the small room.

"What a gorgeous sight." Naked and unconcerned about that, Angel stepped into the bathroom and lifted Buffy off the counter to the floor, his arms pinning her against his side. "Don't suppose you'd like to join us, Willow...Just kidding."

Willow glared at him.

"You've already been very entertaining. You do like pain, don't you." He waggled his eyebrows at her and her scowl deepened.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.

"And, you, my love, you got turned on watching them, didn't you. Not that I mind you watching my childe fuck his mistress, since you came back and jumped me."

Color flared on Willow's cheeks and she made an inarticulate sound of fury and shock. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Hearing, Buff, remember? I can hear--and smell for that matter--much better than a human."

"Being a prick again?" Spike asked lightly from behind his sire. He was fully dressed.

Angel turned, spinning Buffy with him, and gave his childe a languid smile. "It's one of my most endearing qualities, my boy."

Reaching around his sire, Spike caught Willow's hand and tugged her out into the hall. "It's nearly sunset, safe enough to leave. Let's go."

"Bye bye," Angel called after the pair as they hurried down the stairs.

"Spike's right," Buffy said with a mock scowl. "You really are a prick." As she spoke, her eyes traveled down his naked body to his erection. She shrugged and wrapped her hand around the tip, squeezing hard until he howled with a combination of pain and pleasure. "I can live with that."

Releasing him, she dashed for her bedroom, giggling as he chased her and tumbled them both onto her bed.

End


End file.
